Endoscopic devices are well-known in the medical arts and are commonly used for numerous medical procedures. One exemplary procedure is removing polyps, lesions or other types of targeted tissue from the gastrointestinal wall of a human subject. During this and other endoscopic procedures, the exterior and interior portions of the endoscope are typically contaminated. Devices which decontaminate the endoscope can help to sterilize the endoscope for future procedures as well as lengthen the life of the endoscope.